


Our Story

by Lyvanpo



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Lyvan & Jay
Genre: M/M, Sex Shower Anal Blowjob Gay Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyvanpo/pseuds/Lyvanpo
Summary: It all started with a snap photo of a leg
Relationships: Jay & Lyvan
Series: Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827097





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647056) by Lyvan. 



> BE READY, YOURE GOING TO BE HORNY!!!!

Despite its routine side, life can sometimes be supplemented by an untimely change. In some cases, it comes down to the appearance of a new job, for others, the creation of a family. In my case, my life changed dramatically with the meeting of a person. I am a person who enjoys discovery and knowledge, learning and sharing are values that I try to put in place every day. Social networks have always served me to share messages, stories, cultures, knowledge. Through one of them, I discovered a boy playing the guitar, I immediately appreciated this style and the person. So in September 2018, a few days after my recent meeting, I decided to contact this musician by private messages to discuss and learn more about him. I was shocked by the fact that he answered me, so we discussed a lot of subjects but always in a futile and short, but regular manner. 

But in April 2020, my acquaintance, Jay, posted an ephemeral story on his Instagram account asking to ask him questions. Among the questions I asked him I asked him for his Snapchat , to better discuss, knowing full wellthat I would never have. And yet an hour later, I had received a notification indicating his nickname Snapchat . I then made the decision to add it and we discussed.  
First of all, about our passions, our lives, our routines, which almost coincided very much, then finally we came to become more intimate, in an unconventional or even expected way. A snap photo of a leg was enough for us to have a click and discuss better. After a week, we realized that there was more than friendship. But that time was long, since not wanting to rush him, I took my time, but god knew how much I wanted him, not only physically, but him in his entirety. So after several weeks of discussions, teasings and flirting, we wanted to take it to the next level, at least I wanted to, even if I knew that for Jay, I was going too fast. He is the type to take his time and protect himself because he suffered a lot, so since his happiness is more important than mine I decided to take my time.

One day, when we were supposed to call each other on video for the first time, no calls had been made before, Jay told me about the news that stopped us but also and above all close together. By his words, I understood, and I felt closer to him. You should know that I am very sensitive and that sometimes nothing can make me capsize, and sometimes a feeling of lack, or just loneliness can cause depression. And still without any exceptions, he was there, always listening to me, delaying his bedtime to make sure I was fine. Following this call, we started to call each other regularly, until we planned our visit. Unfortunately due to the pandemic, I could not travel to his home, but he had permission. Then arrived in July, he decided to come to France to join me.

[PART FICTION]  
Once Jay was on the plane, I headed for the airport to pick him up. I was wondering how will he react when he sees me ? Will he be disappointed ? Will he love me ? How will we greet each other ? And then finally all these questions stopped when he appeared through these automatic doors. I didn't even know how to walk, yet I found myself lifting him for what seemed like hours. Once on land , we discussed the trip, our plans ... but Jay being tired I decided it was time to leave and go home, where we were going to spend several weeks. When I got home, I had prepared the sofa bed to allow him to sleep, but before he went to bed I offered to eat him, which he naturally accepted. Once fed, we decided to go to bed. Not wanting to create discomfort, or even impose a few things, I went to my room, knowing full well that I wanted to hold him tight. Once in bed, and despite the late hour, I decided to stay on my phone to read and play games, but when I went to bed, I felt a presence, and the door opened . Jay came to join me. At that time , I knew, I knew how I felt, I was happy. He came to snuggle against me, and as a natural need, our lips touched the one on the other and tenderly, we fell asleep, entwined with each other. 

The next morning was going to be a new challenge. At first, every human being composed of biological functions and feelings, wakes up with a non-discreet need. And then, despite the ease that Jay and I had, there were still some of his complexes, which were perhaps going to curb my nascent ardor. But hardly had I been able to finish thinking about this, when I felt him rub in his sleep against my budding erection. I knew that for the first night and morning I had to keep a low profile, but it was so good, and I didn't want to stop or even get up either. So I made the decision to kiss him, which had the effect of waking him up with a groan. I continued to kiss him again and again, until finally slipped on him, and find myself between his thighs , kissing him. I started gently with his right ear by biting it, then licking it gently and tenderly. Then arrived in the neck, I deposited several kisses, to finally leave a hickey . I continued to kiss his body, which only increased our groans.

And Jay, not being silly, felt the hardness against his left thigh, and instead to push me or to calm down, he decided to put his hands on my back and the down on my butt. This gesture finished motivating me, so I went down kissing him on his chest, tickling his nipples, biting them, licking them, then I continued my journey to his crotch, I removed the last layer he had on him, to finally take care of what made me vibrate. And without even realizing it, Jay had his hands on my cock starting to jerk me off. I knew that like this I would not last long. So I tell him to slow down, because I didn't want our first time to end so quickly. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I wanted to enjoy every moment , every bit of his perfect body.  
Knowing that he sometimes liked the takeover, or the excess of virility, I made the decision to turn him over. Once on his four legs, I took the time to knead his buttocks, so surprisingly attractive, then I pushed them aside, to gently lay my tongue against his hole. As soon as I could put my tongue against his privacy, he contracted and tightened the buttocks. So I calmed him down by talking to him, reassuring him, then I started to penetrate him with my tongue. Once relaxed, I took a finger that I lubricate and inserted it into its hole, I could feel its walls tighten against my finger. But I did not stop kissing him, reassuring him, finally I was able to insert a second then a third finger.

Well prepared, Jay looked at me with a fiery look, burning with desire , I realized it was time. I had never done this before, and I knew he didn't either, but we trusted each other. I turned Jay over on his back, so that he was facing me. I put on a condom, then positioned my cock in front of his hole, then slowly I started to insert it. I could feel his muscles contract, and try to reject this intrusion. But in a few minutes, I was able to fully enter him. The feeling was fabulous, and I could see his eyes shining, not tears of pain, but tears of happiness. As I began to move back and forth, I kissed this mouth so attractive, so delicious again and again. Jay in a rush of control, pushed me against the bed and decided to get in. I put my hands on each side of his hips then inserted my cock inside him again, and he started to lead, to go up, to go down, quickly, slowly.

Feeling that I was going to enjoy, I tell him; then Jay, suddenly stood up and removed the condom. He asked me to finish in his mouth, so on his knees, he took my cock and licked it and in a few seconds, I was cumming. Without any hesitation, he swallowed and kissed me. Not wanting to leave him like that, I decided to do the same for him, so I positioned him on his back, and I spread his thighs. I carefully placed my tongue and began to lick, then insert a few fingers and a few seconds later, he reached orgasm. Tired, we fall asleep entwined one against the other.

**Author's Note:**

> BE READY, YOURE GOING TO BE HORNY!!!!


End file.
